The Klutz: Brian and Sora
by Digifan316
Summary: This is my first attemt at phyiscal comedy. PG for physical humor and swaring


THE KLUTZ: SORA ****

THE KLUTZ: SORA

By 

Digifan3:16

This takes place shortly after TK'S narration at the end of 02. This is also an AU because not everyone has a Digimon, and the Digidestened's Digimon are still in the Digiworld, but the DD'S regularly visit them. The only thing I'll use from the real 02 is that everyone knows about Digiworld and Tai is the ambassador, but that doesn't factor into this fic, for Brian will meet with Sora, then the other DD'S. I don't know the DD'S kid's names, nor do I own Digimon, I only own Brian Smiley.

CROW: Come clean 3:16.

3:16: Why am I not surprised you said something with the word "come" in it Crow?

TOM: Admit who you are.

3:16: And if I refuse?

CROW: We hear that there's a Tai and Kari lemon involving S&M.

3:16: I'm Brian Smiley. I'm not as experienced as all the other writers; in fact, this is my first entry into the physical comedy. All of my previous stories (Save Hacker) are self-intrusions. I figure it would be easier for me to write if I was the main character.

TOM: Now, doesn't that feel good.

BRIAN: Yeah, it does.

CROW: I bet you'll feel better.

BRIAN: Thanks guys.

CROW: This reminds me of the time we helped you get over the Sorato ending of 02.

BRIAN: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! WHY GOD?! WHY?!

  
TOM: CROW!

  
CROW: Whoopsie.

************************************************************

TK is thinking of ways to end his book that'll make people want to by it, but still make it a true tale of his days as a Digidestened. He then gets an idea and he starts typing.

"Ever since our last battle, our hearts have groan darker because we became too concerned with our success, even I write this not to tell a story, but to generate sells. Before my heart becomes too dark, I would like to know…"

"Dad?" TK'S son, Tyler, said. "Can you play catch with me?"

"Not now son," TK said. "I have to work. Why don't you play with your mom?"

"She's too busy with her students." Tyler said.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" TK, who didn't listen, asked

"Nevermind." Tyler said just as he shut the door. Had TK looked up, he would see Tyler crying.

"Where was I?" TK asked, then he remembered and typed:

"…what will it take to lighten our hearts again?"

***********************************************************

Five days latter, at Sora's fashion studio, an 18-year-old man with brown hair, is waiting with other people for someone to call him in. Just then a woman walked up.

"Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?" She asked. "I'm new here."

"I went pass them," the man said. "You take a left here…"

"OOOFFFF!"

He pointed to where she had to go, but inadvertently hit one of the people he was sitting with.

"…then a right there…"

"OOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF!"

Again, he pointed where to go, but he inadvertently hit another person.

"…and you should be right there. You can't miss it." He said.

"Thanks." She said, and left as quickly as she can. The man then looked around and said:

"Oops, sorry."

Sora then appeared and said "Brian Smiley?"

"That's me!" The 18 year-old said. Brian then went to Sora's office and hung his coat on a hanger.

"So," Sora said, "if I pick you to be the a janitor, when will you be able to start?"

"Anytime you need me ma'am." Brian responded. Just then, Sora's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "Oh hi Mrs. Mishro, how's the principal of Obidaiba Junior High? Kim did what? How? HOW MUCH?! No, I'll talk to her. Bye." She than hang up the phone. "DAMN IT! When I hire nannies, I expect them to tell my daughter what's right and wrong!" She shouted.

"If I came at a bad time…" Brian said.

"No, no." Sora said. "My daughter is always getting into trouble."

"Oh." Brian said.

"Well, Mr. Smiley, you got the job. You'll start tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you! Don't worry Mrs. Isheda, I'll do my best. You can depend on me!" Brian said. He got up to get his coat from the hanger, but is having trouble. He starts yanking on the hanger repeaditly. He gives it one last yank, and gets his coat off…

*BONK*

…and accidentally hits Sora.

"Sorry." He said.

**************************

The next day, Brian was ready for work as Sora took him to the storage room and told him what to do as she pointed to a mannequin.

"I need the mannequin on the forth floor. I need to see what one of my latest designs looks like before I use a live model. Don't disturb me however. I'm trying another design on a model."

"Don't worry. I can do it." Brian said. Sora shut the door, but…

*CRASH*

"OH NO!"

*CRASH*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

*CRASH*

"NONONONONONONONO!"

…was heard almost immediately. Sora opened the door to see Brian, the dummy, and the room a mess.

"Uh, uh, SHE DID IT!" Brian said as he pointed to the mannequin. Sora just looked at him angrily.

*******************************************************

A few minutes latter, Sora was making adjustments while the model was wearing her design.

"How are you today Clare?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I'm doing just find." Clare responded. "My husband is treating me to the movies after this and…" But she stopped when she heard Sora crying.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Its nothing." Sora lied. Just then, they hear a ding as the elevator came up. Brian left the elevator with the mannequin.

"I got the dummy." He said but…

*CRASH*

…the doors closed on its head.

"Oops." Brian said as he tugged and pulled to get the dummy out of the elevator.

"Why did you hire him?" Clare asked.

"He said he could start right away and we have a big fashion show coming up." Sora said. "Besides, I was like him once."

Brian continues to tug on the dummy.

"Well, not exactly like him." Sora said.

"Oh, man!" Brian said. Just then, someone walked by.

"Excuse me, could you press the button while I get this dummy out?" Brian asked.

"Sure." The person said.

The person then pushed the button and Brain yanked the dummy out, inadvertently throwing it into the air…

*CRASH*

…as he crashes into the stool causing the model to fall off and land on him.

"Sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz." He said, then he looked at Clare. "HEY! I remember you! You're that girl from yesterday. How are you?" He asked, but Clare pointed up. As Brian looked up, he saw a detached mannequin head heading straight…

*BONK*

…for his head.

"Duhhh… I can't. I'm working." He said just before he passed out.


End file.
